Head Shot
by RedsQueen
Summary: After spending an evening with Kenzi Lauren discovers she has a hidden talent for killing undead hookers.


Kenzi herd the door of the crack shack open and close, looking away the TV momentarily she saw Lauren standing there in an awkward stance shifting from foot to foot. "Dr. Hotpants, how are things over in wonderland?" Kenzi called out looking back at the TV. Lauren chucked, "Not so good," she paused contemplating whether or not she should go back to her lab or wait for Bo to get here. "Bo's not here, something about a case and Dyson needing her help." She herd Lauren sigh and start to shuffle back towards the door.

"You can wait here if you want." Kenzi looked back at Laruen who sighed in relief. "Thanks I'm really not up for the loads of work that's waiting for me back at the lab." Taking a seat on the opposite couch Lauren looked up at the TV. "What exactly are you doing?" Kenzi didn't even look at the blonde. "Saving the world one robot hooker at a time." She replied taking a knife to one of the hookers on the game.

"Your welcome."

Lauren smiled, "Of course you are." A content silence fell upon the two women "Wanna play?" the goth girl offered Lauren the controller as game over appeared on the screen in big dark red letters. "I don't know how to play," Lauren grabbed the controller; to be honest Laurens never played a video game before but there's always a first for everything. "It's easy, if you can learn about an entire new species you can kill some hookers in a video game." Kenzi patted the spot next to her on the raggedy love seat. Quickly getting up Lauren made her way to the younger girl – sitting down and faced the tv placing her hands firmly on the controller, thumbs hovering over the bright buttons.

"Okay so basically, you run around and kill all the hookers you see before they kill you."

Lauren nodded absorbing the information that Kenzi was giving her. Kenzi nodded and continued, "Alright, so the blue button lets you pick up weapons that are lying on the ground. The green one changes your weapons, the right back trigger shoots, and the yellow one is your melee." She pointed at the buttons as she was explaining them to the good doctor figuring that Lauren has never seen a video game let alone played one.

"Got it?"

Lauren nodded but still looking a bit unsure of herself and her abilities. Kenzi noticed this and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry doc you got this." Getting up and off the couch Kenzi went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine pulling the cork out with her mouth as she walked back towards Lauren- who now had started the first round.

Bo walked towards the front door of her crack shack feeling completely drained. Never again was she going to let Dyson talk her into working on a case with him again…at least not on a Friday night no matter how many drinks he promised her the next time there where at the Dahl.

"Chop the bitches head off!" she heard shouted just behind the closed door. "Use the axe for fae sakes!" The shouting continued.

Feeling a rush of panic Bo busted through the door almost taking it off its rusty hinges. Upon entering Bo immediately looked for any sign of danger but what she got instead was a site that warmed her heart almost instantly. Lauren sitting on the couch hunched over with a game controller in hand looking intensely at the TV screen, while Kenzi sat on the back of the couch right next to her with wine bottle in her hand. She watched her blonde goddess behead a half naked girl with an axe. "Yes!" she yelled high-fiving Kenzi before taking the bottle and putting it up to her lips. "That was awesome! Seriously this was your best round of the night." they high-fived again before Bo finally began to walk towards them.

"Looks like the two you are having a good night"

Both their heads snapped up at Bo's voice, "Bobo!" an already tipsy Kenzi yelled throwing her arms up in the air. "Doc over here is actually good at blowing away zombies," Kenzi took the bottle from Lauren who had now paused her game too look at the succubus. "Who would have thought?"

Bo looked over at Lauren with a confused look. "Yes, I came by earlier but Kenzi said you were out working on a case so Kenzi taught me how to play her game." She paused, "I'm actually quite well at it as it turns out." Bo smiled; she was glad that the two most important people in her life were finally getting along there had been so much tension for so long. Bo walked over to Lauren grabbing the blonde's hips and pulling her to her own lips Lauren responded immediately, Bo deepened the kiss ignoring Kenzi's get a room comment.

Pulling away from Lauren's lips but still keeping her hands on the doctor's hips she gazed up at her girlfriend whose face was flushed from the kiss. "It's been a hectic day; all I want to do is go to bed." Bo leaned closer to Lauren, "Take you to bed," she whispered into Laurens ear her voice an active lower than normal. "It's all I've been thinking about all day." Lightly dragging her lips across Laurens cheek before fully pulling away too see the light blush that was forming on the doctor's face causing Bo to smile darkly.

Lauren cleared her throat and looked away from the intense heat of Bo's gaze. "I would want nothing more," Bo smiled triumphantly, "But I promised Kenzi that I would play another round." Bo's face fell "But." Lauren offered an apologetic smile "It shouldn't take more than an hour at the most, and then I'm all yours." Lauren kissed Bo one last time on the lips before rejoining Kenzi back on the couch.

"Alrighty I guess I'll just go to bed then, alone. "

The two didn't even hear Bo as they were in there own little world. She sighed and walked up the few stairs that lead upstairs before Bo reached her room she heard Kenzi.

"We should Co-op."

"Whats Co-op?"

Bo immediately knew that Lauren wasn't going to be up for bed within an hour and her plan to romance her was clearly not going to happen tonight.


End file.
